


Olicity

by Kiva001



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiva001/pseuds/Kiva001





	1. Russia

Oliver was in his office one morning around six.

Ring ring his phone was ringing so he answered it  
Hello said Oliver. 

I just found where the drugs are coming from there coming  
From Russia but how are we going to stop them from over here

I have a plan 

What’s your plan Oliver Oliver OLIVER! OLI.....

He hanged up. 

Hi I would like to request a private jet for tomorrow first thing in the morning  
Yes........ ok..... thanks.. he hanged up 

Isabel’s walked in um where are we going  
We? Yes we.said Isabel’s am going.fine we are going  
To Russia.

—————————————————————————————  
THE NEXT MORNING 

They got on the plane  
and got to Russia around four am

Diggle went to go get a drink and find some information  
And that leaves felicity Oliver and Isabel Oliver got a room  
In the third floor and felicity and Isabel got stuck on the  
Second floor 

Around five Felicity was going to go to Oliver room to see  
If they can find any information about the drugs.she got on the elevator  
And there was a man on it a young man 

She was just standing there  
With her computer than she heard someone say.

Felicity is that you

She was shocked for a second then

Cooper what are you doing here  
I came for a business trip 

How about you 

Same for a business trip 

Ding

Oh well this is my floor bye

She got to Oliver door than she turned around and  
Stared walking to the elevator 

Oliver opened the door and saw felicity walking away  
He quickly caught up to felicity 

Hey what’s wrong 

I just saw my ex boyfriend 

Oh and what’s so bad about that

It brought a lot of memories back

Here I have an idea come to my room

Ok

They went to his room he order some tequila and they  
Drank until there heads hurt 

————————————————————————-  
THE NEXT MORNING 

She couldn’t remember much she only remembered  
Two things one they stoped the drug dealers and two  
Oliver and her kissed well he was drunk so he probably  
Didn’t remember.

She looked at the clock 5:00am 30min till they leave to  
Starling City.

————————————————————————-

Oliver couldn’t remember much about that night either  
But he remembered the kiss and that he got punched 

He looked at the clock its was 5:40 20min til they live with the airport and starling  
City  
————————————————————————


	2. I DONT KNOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and team arrow find out Felicity pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep writing?sorry for any mistakes.

IN STARLING CITY 

Felicity on the first day of work she threw up about   
7times Oliver told her to go home

When Oliver saw her at the lair   
I thought I told you to go home

Yeah at work this isnt work

There wasn’t that much crime but felicity threw up  
About 10 times 

When she got home she put her bag down and she   
Took her high heels of and quickly went to the bathroom

This has to be the 24th time she threw up

——————————————————————  
2MONTH LATER

she wasn’t felling as sick but she still felt sick she only  
Threw up like 3 times each day so it wasn’t as bad

——————————————————————  
3MONTHS

She still felt sick but she didn’t think much about it  
She ate a lot like 3 cheese burger and 2 large fries

—————————————————————  
4months 

She notice she needed to lose some weight but she  
Still felt sick so she did some research then she remembered   
That last month she hasn’t had her period she only had  
It like 2 times then she quickly did some research and it a  
Said she was PREGNANT! She couldn’t believe it   
berry broke up with her 8months ago ray it was 1 date  
Oliver she never dated him .who was it!

She made a appointment with the doctor that night   
For tomorrow in the morning at 7:00.

When she went she heard the baby’s heart beat and they  
Asked her if she wanted to know the gender she said no  
Not until 8months

When she got to the lair Diggle had noticed everything   
That’s been going on so she took her to the far side of the  
Room and just said it

Do you want to tell me what’s going on 

Um.........no 

I know that your pregnant 

No am not because if I was would eat so much and   
Throw up all the time.am going to stop talking in 3...2...1..  
I know because all those thing been happening to you.

Fine am pregnant!

How old?

Who’s the dad? 

When is it born?

4months

I don’t know 

I don’t know 

What did you mean you don’t know!! 

I didnt ask when it due!

You know what I mean!

I don’t know who’s it is it just happened!

 

——————————————————

5months 

She knew it’s more noticeable so she tried to make it   
As less as noticeable as possible.

—————————————————-

6months 

She had to tell the team so one night that there wasn’t  
That much crime she sat them around a table

As you notice I have gained a few pounds will the truth  
Is....am pregnant!

They all sat there in shock 

WHAT! Said Oliver 

Then Roy said congrats!

Oliver turned to felicity and said WHAT 

I think we need to give this two some space come  
On Roy let’s give this two some space

Who is the father?! Said Oliver with his arrow voice  
I don’t know 

Come on felicity I need to know!!

I DONT KNOW 

It just happened i think it started ......  
.....it stared since the day We got back   
From Russia 

But I haven’t been dating anyone so

I DON’T KNOW!

————————————————-  
7MONTHS

Felicity felt it getting heavier and heavier   
And she felt sleeper and sleeper

-————————————————  
8month she wanted to know the gender so they   
Told her 

She went to the lair and sat them all around the   
Table again 

I know what the gender is.......

Well what is it said Roy 

It’s a


	3. The baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds out the gender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the story

It’s a.....it’s a boy

Wow congrats said roy 

Thank you 

She stared to get some baby stuff like a crib,diapers,clothes   
Toys, and some bottles 

————————————————  
8months

She was on her 2 to last month of pregnancy   
And people were asking who was the father.

She didn’t know how to respond to that so she tried   
To ignore it.  
—————————————————  
9month  
She was on her last month and she was actually   
Happy that the baby was going to be out of her  
Because that baby it seems like all he does is  
Run or play it never stays calm

————————————  
She was in the lair when she stared to feel kicking   
She turned to the only other person there Oliver

This baby is coming out like today!

He quickly got up and stared helping her to the car 

When they got to the clinic she was rushed to a   
Room

The baby was so stubborn it didn’t want to come out

It was about 11:32pm that the baby was born   
She got to hold the baby not so long after it was  
Born he was so fragile and small 

The nurse asked her what his name was she   
Turned to Oliver and said

Aaron Jonas smoak. 

The next morning she turned and saw Oliver next to   
Her holding hands sleeping and the baby in a cubical   
Next to her bed 

Oliver woke up

Good morning how you sleep?

Good 

You must have slept horrible 

No I slept worst 

Ok 

The nurse walked in 

Hi Ms.smoke would you like to hold Aaron 

Yes

Ok 

When the nurse put the baby in Felicity’s arms  
She felt happiness through her hole body 

The baby had blue eyes dirty and blonde hair  
Felicity just wondered to herself who’s kid is this

———————————————-  
The first few weeks she stayed at home but one  
Day she decide she was going to see who’s baby it was

She took a sample of ray berry Oliver even Roy but   
She needed to knows who’s it was 

First she did Roy’s.......00.00%

Then Barry’s ................00.00%

Then Rays ..................00.00%

Last Oliver’s ...............99.99%

 

Suddenly it all clicked that day in Russia the were affected  
By the drug. 

She got confused and she then heard someone coming  
In so she quickly got her baby and stuff and left through  
The back door.

Oliver walked in she saw soon blood test on the table  
So he took a look he saw weird blood samples then he  
Saw his


	4. I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for not adding another chapter in a while.Hoped you like this chapter.

He knew what was happening it was a DNA test  
For Aaron he was his Father . It clicked he knew how.

He quickly left and went to felicity apartment it was  
9:00 so she’ll still be awake 

He knocked on the door and felicity opened it with a  
Crying Aaron.

She looked shocked 

Oliver what are you doing here

I know 

You know what?

Am Aaron’s father 

I saw the test samples in the lab 

Yes you are

I have no idea how but yes

Can I come in 

Sure we were just about to go to sleep he only falls  
Asleep when he’s in my room 

So they entered Felicity’s room 

Can I.......hold him 

Are you sure do you want to hold him when his quiet 

No am fine

Ok

Here

As soon as Oliver held Aaron he stoped crying  
Oliver held him tight and looked at his amazing blue  
Eyes just like his 

Felicity told him if he wanted to sit in the chair or  
The bed it’s fine bye her

He chose the bed he lay there and next thing you knew  
He felt sleepy felicity was asleep and the baby was too  
He not so long after that fell asleep 

The next morning Aaron was awake next to him and  
Felicity was still sleeping 

She woke up to a sound of a beep she quickly turned  
To Aaron and saw Oliver there then his phone rang 

Oh no no no 52missed calls from mom and 24from Thea

I have to go bye see you at the later.

When he got to the mansions see saw her mom.

Where were you?!

Mom I’m fine then 

Thea came from behind 

What’s wrong bro she followed him all the way to his  
Room and when he got in he got In and sat in his bed. 

Am not leaving until you tell me 

Am not going to tell you

Then I’m not leaving 

Thea I just need some time to think 

Fine tell me 4 words then I will leave  
She walked to the door and opened it and stepped  
Outside 

Fine

I’m A Dad bye 

IM GOING TO BE AN AUNT!!!

Yes but give me favor and don’t tell anyone.

To late. 

What do you mean he got cut of by his mom..Am going to  
be a grandma.  
Said Moria 

No you are a grandma.said Oliver

But I really need to progress this  
In so if you can I will like to be alone.

No 

Is it a girl or boy?

What’s its name? 

How old is it?

And most importantly who’s the mom?!

It’s a boy

His name is Aaron Jonas 

Ooh like you said Thea!

3weeks old

And he’s mom is...........felicity Smoak 

YOUR SECRETARY!said Thea and Moria 

Yes we had a thing between us before she  
Was my secretary.

Are you sure it’s your kid said Moria.

Yes we had a DNA test yes it’s mine 

When can I babysit said Thea.

I don’t know I have to ask felicity.

When can we meet your kid?

Is he going to have the Queen last name?

Are they going to live with us?

I don’t know!

I don’t know!

I don’t know!

And I would like to be alone!

——————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for the next chapter!


	5. He told you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tell Thea she’s an aunt Thea babysits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like this story!

As soon as Oliver closed the door Thea ran to her   
Room to call her people 

Hey can you see if you can find an address for felicity   
Smoak.

Ok..........really you found it already 

Ok send it to me on a text 

I got it thanks bye 

I owe you one.

As soon as she got it she ran downstairs and told  
her mom she was going to the mall

What it wasn’t a complete lie

———————————————

 

When she got to the mall she went to a store   
called baby needs

When she entered the store she was greeted by   
A young lady 

Hello welcome 

Hi

She quickly grabbed a cart and started walking through   
The the baby close

 

She got a few things like this little black suit   
With a blue tie and and a light blue shirt   
with matching black shoes 

A yellow shirt with a duck on it 

She got so many things but her favorite   
Was a dark blue shirt that says  
“My aunt loves me”

She went to the toys she got so many little   
Toys 

She got him a little blanket that said King   
On it she had to get that.

————————————————

When she was done shopping she had like   
four bags full of baby stuff 

She asked the driver to take her to her address   
and park outside 

When she got to Felicity door she knocked on it

THEA 

What are you doing here!

I brought a few things for Aaron

Can see him

Come in his in the room I will go get him

She quickly went to the room and picked up  
Arron quickly but gently.

She took him to Thea 

Do you want to hold him 

Yeah!

Oww he’s so cute

Blue eyes dirty blonde hair

Yes this is my brother baby!

I brought a few things for Aaron

Ok 

But did Oliver tell you 

Sorta kinda he didn’t want me to know but yes 

Ok and the first thing you do is come 

Yeah am an aunt 

When can I babysit 

I don’t know when ever you want 

How about right now 

Now really are you sure 

Yeah 

Ok 

Let me go get the diapers bag ready

5minutes later

Here it’s ready 

Can you bring him back by 3 we have a doctors appointment

Yeah yeah

Come on Aaron your coming with me 

—————————————————-

Felicity was kinda happy she took Aaron 

She finally got time to shower in peace 

——————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas?!


	6. Babysitting Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Thea babysitting and Arron meeting his grandma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!

Am taking you to meet your grandma 

Thea said in a babyish voice

5 minuets before she got to the queen mansion   
She called Oliver

Hey bro 

I have a surprise for you  
What’s the surprise?

If i tell you then it wouldn’t be a surprise 

Meet me down stairs in 5 minutes

——————————————

As soon as Thea opened the door Oliver   
Was just walking down the stairs 

Oliver then saw that she had Aaron in  
His hands 

What is he doing here!

I brought him so he can met his   
grandma 

And felicity just let you

No I kidnapped him

Thea!

Am just kidding she let me babysit 

Ok can I hold him 

No am babysitting 

Who’s the parents 

Felicity

Thea!

Give me the baby 

Moria walked in

What are you to arguing about

Aww who’s this cutie 

By this point Oliver was holding   
Arron 

Mom this is Arron.......My kid

Can I hold him

Oliver handed him to her 

You look just like Oliver when he   
Was a baby

Where going to put a crib in Oliver room  
So you can sleep with him

Mom 

He’s not even going to live with me

His felicity kid

He’s yours too 

Ya but we didn’t know that unit 3weeks ago!

What?said Moria 

Felicity didn’t know who’s kids it was

How many guys has she slept with?said Thea

It’s was a drunken mistake!

We both didn’t remember it.  
So she just knew.

But can he live with us said Thea 

I can ask felicity if she can stay with us a few   
days.

What time do you have two take him back 

She said by 3:00 

What time is it 2:15 

Ok am going to go play with him up in my room  
said Thea 

No am going to take him to my room said Oliver!

Why don’t we all play with him in the living room.  
Said Moria 

Fine 

 

————————————————

It’s 2:50 we should probably take him said Oliver

We have 10 minutes said Thea

I need to talk to Felicity

Thea can I go take him 

No said Thea unless I go 

I really need to talk to Felicity   
by my self said Oliver with a tone   
that was rising 

I can wait in the car 

Thea! Said Oliver with a loud voice 

You know what just come you can wait in the car

They were walking out Thea in front oliver behind her  
And Moria with the baby 

Mom can have Aaron now 

Wait she said stepping back 

She kissed him good bye and said see you next time 

Here 

Thank you 

They got in the car Thea first with the dipper bag  
Then Oliver with Arron 

You didn’t get him a baby sit! 

No

Why!

Because I didn’t think she would let me babysit!

Fine I will just carry him

No can I 

No 

Why because I don’t trust you 

Fair enough 

So said Thea 

What are you going to tell your girlfriend!

Thea!my business 

Ok

Are they going to move in with us 

I don’t know!

But you wish.

Thea!

Shh 

Why are you shushing me?!

Look he fell asleep. Thea said with a whisper   
voice 

———————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked the story do you


End file.
